¿Recuerdas?
by selenewinchester
Summary: Respuesta de Dean a Sam cuando recibe su carta de despedida. Continuación de "Por si no regreso".


Hola! Aquí está la respuesta de Dean a Sam. Creo que era necesario hacer el ida y vuelta de este one shot ya que ambos tienen mucho para decirse antes de enfrentar a Lucifer. Espero les guste.

Querido hermano:

Parece que estos ángeles no aprenden nunca. Castiel trajo tu carta, según entendí con órdenes tuyas de dármela cuando estuviésemos cerca de Lucifer y de tu encuentro con él. Creo que es porque piensas que leyéndola tendré fuerzas para matarte, si es necesario. Pero es tan transparente ese ángel o lo que queda de él, que me la ha entregado hoy mismo, cuando aún tenemos varios días por delante de preparación para el baile de graduación…Así que te quiero decir que te equivocas, Sammy aquí nadie va a morir. Al menos no tú. Y espero que yo tampoco. Tampoco voy a matarte, aunque eso sea lo último que haga en este mundo. Sabes muy bien que antes de eso, prefiero mil veces morir yo, tu eres y has sido siempre lo más importante en mi vida, así que no me puedes pedir eso, Sam. Todos estos días que he pasado alejado de ti, porque has decidido sufrir solo tu ingesta de sangre demoníaca, han sido casi tan duros como cuando te perdí aquella vez, cuando Ojos Amarillos utilizó a Jake para acabar con tu vida. Lo que siento ahora sólo lo puedo comparar con lo que sentí entonces: un enorme vacío que no puede ser llenado con nada. Una sensación de que el fin de mi vida es inminente, porque no puedo y no quiero vivir sin ti, hermanito. Aunque he recuperado algo de la fuerza que tenía antes de todo esto, sólo tú sabes cuán roto estoy, cuán quebrado y cuánto te necesito para salir adelante. Te necesito aquí, ahora y siempre.  
Bueno, basta de momentos sentimentales, tú sabes que nunca me han gustado porque me siento incómodo. Así que me gustaría darte unos consejos acerca de Luci y su baile de graduación. Recuerda hermano que no debes mostrar ninguna grieta en tu alma, porque ese desgraciado se va a aprovechar de ello y se volverá más fuerte aún. Así operan los demonios comunes, imagina tu cómo lo hará esta gran cucaracha...¿recuerdas cuando tuvimos que coger ese vuelo para exorcizar a ese demonio que provocaba accidentes de aviación? Fue poco tiempo después de la muerte de Jess. Y fue allí que tú descubriste mi gran secreto: me aterroriza volar. Es más, creo que antes de subir a un avión prefiero dejar que se acabe el mundo (jajaja, es broma, hermano), pero volviendo a lo que nos interesa te quiero recordar lo que me dijiste en ese momento: "Tienes que calmarte, si no lo haces eres blanco fácil del demonio. Éste buscará a quienes tengan grietas en su ser, y si sigues así de nervioso, serás blanco fácil." Mierda. Cuando te oí decirme eso, sentí que un frío me invadía y me quedé estupefacto. ¿Cómo podías estar tan calmado en una situación como esa? ¿Cómo sabías tanto acerca de los demonios y su forma de actuar? ¿Cómo me conocías tan bien? De cualquier modo, lo que me dijiste actuó como un calmante instantáneamente: el solo hecho de saber que mi hermano se preocupaba por mí, que estaba allí conmigo para apoyarme, con eso logré dominarme y me contuve lo suficiente incluso para ayudarte con el exorcismo. Pero no me pidas que lo repita, ¿eh? Bueno, Sammy eso es lo que espero de ti ahora. Sabes muy bien que cada grieta en tu ser será un punto en contra en tu lucha contra Lucifer, así que te pido que uses estos días que quedan para serenarte, para alejar de tu espíritu todas las inquietudes que tengas, que olvides el miedo, el dolor, las afrentas que te hayan podido infligir y tengas paz interior. Diablos, si estoy hablando como un ministro… pero tu me entiendes, ¿verdad Sammy? Trata de sanar todas las heridas que tengas, hermano. Que no te lastime más la muerte de mamá o de papá, lo que Ojos Amarillos le hizo a nuestra familia, que no te encolerice la muerte de Jessica, ni lo que te dijo Brady. No te alteres por las cosas que te he hecho yo mismo, las veces que te hice sentir inferior aún sin quererlo, las veces que te traté como lo hacía papá, aunque mi intención era sólo protegerte, las veces que no confié en ti cuando debería haberlo hecho, ya que eres mejor que yo, eres mejor persona, eres más maduro y debí haberte escuchado más seguido, Sammy. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, hermano. Por favor perdóname. Y olvida, olvida todo eso. La ira es lo que alimenta a ese hijo de puta, así que por favor aléjala de ti. Sin tu ira, la posesión no durará mucho, no podrá contigo, estoy seguro de ello, porque se lo fuerte que eres, así que escucha una vez más a tu hermano mayor.  
¿Recuerdas cuando cazamos ese wendigo pocas semanas después de lo de Jess? Fue cuando te di uno de mis mejores discursos de hermano mayor. Y te aconsejé seguir adelante con tu vida pero calmadamente, porque en ese momento parecías un barril de pólvora a punto de explotar y recuerdo que te dije que la ira que llevabas en tu interior acabaría contigo, te consumiría. Ahora te lo repito, hermano. Recuerda mis palabras, por favor.  
¿Recuerdas a Bloody Mary? Casi acaba contigo porque creías ser culpable de la muerte de Jess porque no le advertiste de tus sueños, de tus premoniciones. Creías que la hubieras podido salvar si lo hacías. Pero no, Sam. No la podías salvar. Ya viste lo que te dijo Brady. Su muerte era inevitable. Pero entonces no lo sabíamos. Y tu creías tener la culpa de la muerte de Jess y eso de carcomía por dentro. Y ese fantasma veía eso en tu interior y por eso te atacó. No dejes que Lucifer vea ningún resto de culpa por nada de lo que haya sucedido en tu vida. Tú no eres culpable de nada. ¿Has entendido, Sammy?  
¿Recuerdas al Dr. Ellicott? Logró dominarte porque llevabas meses furioso conmigo porque creías que había olvidado la búsqueda de papá. No era así, Sam. Sólo que no podía hacer milagros. Papá iba a aparecer cuando él quisiera, tal como sucedió luego. Pero ese enojo que guardabas se volvió en tu contra y casi me matas. No me hubiera importado morir si eso te hubiera hecho sentir mejor, pero no hubiera sido así. Nada bueno sale de las acciones hechas en momentos de furia, de rabia, de odio. Así que no le des cabida a ninguno de esos sentimientos. Ni siquiera Lucifer merece ser odiado. En todo caso tenle lástima. Eso lo debilitará. Confía en mi, Sam.  
¿Recuerdas todos tus enfrentamientos con papá? De todos ellos ninguno de ustedes sacó nada. Al contrario. Ambos sufrieron, pero como eran testarudos siguieron firmes en sus convicciones. Luego te oí decir que papá tenía razón en todo. Es más me lo has escrito en tu carta. Así que Sammy, no actúes por impulsos. Déjate guiar por la razón. Se astuto, inteligente y calculador. Tú puedes hacerlo. Te sobra inteligencia. Lo supe desde que te vi aprender a leer sin que nadie te enseñara. Eres capaz de hacerlo, hermano.  
¿Recuerdas la madurez que mostraste cuando me enseñaste cómo era Gordon realmente? ¿Y recuerdas que te dije que tú eras quien me mantenía centrado? Es verdad, Sam. Tus buenos sentimientos y tu razonamiento han sido los que me han salvado de muchos problemas y errores. He aprendido a tolerar, a amar y a ser compasivo con otros seres. Todo gracias a ti. Así que si eres capaz de enseñarme eso a mi, podrás enseñarle a Lucifer unas cuantas cosas acerca de la naturaleza humana. Tu mejor que ninguno.  
¿Recuerdas cuando ataqué al padre de esa pobre chica convertida en zombie por su enamorado? Estaba fuera de mí. En ese momento era yo el que parecía un barril de pólvora a punto de estallar. Y tú me calmaste, como siempre lo has hecho. Unas pocas palabras y lograste que yo abriera mi corazón, te contara lo que sentía, te juro que aún me pregunto cómo lo haces, hermano. Supongo que es porque me conoces. Conoces cada gesto mío como yo conozco todos los tuyos. Y lo hiciste hace pocos días cuando evitaste que le dijera que si a Miguel. Y por eso te lo dije y te lo repito. Ya no eres el mocoso malcriado que he tenido que cuidar durante toda mi vida. Eres un hombre lleno de buenos sentimientos y dispuesto a luchar hasta el final.  
¿Recuerdas cuando te poseyó Meg? No recordaste casi nada de todo el tiempo que ella estuvo dentro tuyo. Y cuando la viste matar con tus manos a Steve el cazador, miraste impotente, sin hacer nada. No dejes que te invada la pasividad. Actúa, resístete. Tienes la experiencia. Ya lo has vivido. Sabes lo que se siente. No dejes que te domine.  
¿Recuerdas a la crocotta? No te dejaste engañar, te mantuviste firme en tus convicciones aunque yo quería creer con desesperación que hablaba con papá tu me devolviste a la realidad, estabas seguro de lo que estabas haciendo y seguiste por ese camino aunque veías que yo estaba destrozado. Hazlo así ahora, Sammy. Aunque veas que yo estoy destrozado, aunque me veas sufrir, que no te tiemble el pulso. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para enviar a ese hijo de puta adonde pertenece. Mantente firme en tus propias convicciones. Siempre. No dudes. Ni por un instante.  
¿Recuerdas cuando esa sirena logró enfrentarnos? Vaya que estuvimos cerca de morir, ¿no? Ese desgraciado se aprovechó de lo que vio en nuestro interior, sintió nuestra tristeza, nuestro dolor y notó que no estábamos unidos como nosotros solemos estarlo. Y eso lo usó en nuestra contra. Yo te necesitaba tanto, Sammy, y sentía que a ti no te importaba nada de mí y tú creías que yo me había vuelto débil, incapaz y que ya no era tu hermano mayor capaz de soportarlo todo y estabas lidiando con ello. Debimos tenernos más paciencia mutuamente, debimos comprendernos más, hermano. No dejemos que Lucifer sienta que no estamos unidos porque no es verdad: jamás me he sentido más unido a ti que en estos días y estoy seguro que tu sientes lo mismo.  
¿Recuerdas cuando te fuiste con Ruby dejándome a mí? No, hermano, no te quiero reprochar nada. Al contrario, mi intención es que aprendamos de estas experiencias del pasado. La culpa fue mía, porque yo soy el mayor y debí actuar de otro modo, es más Bobby me lo advirtió y me pidió que no te alejara, pero yo soy bastante testarudo y además, reconozco que me dejé llevar por el dolor y la ira, así que Sammy, estás advertido. Nada de ira. Ni de dolor. En ese momento, yo no debí decirte lo que te dijo papá, que si te ibas, no regresaras. Sabía que eso te iba a herir y en ese momento es lo que quería hacer. Pero no porque sí, sino para que reaccionaras y regresaras a mi. Pero me equivoqué. No era ese el modo. Lo siento, Sam. De verdad.  
¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste que te dijo el mismísimo Lucifer cuando intentamos matarlo con la Colt? Que a él le resultaba fantástico que siguieras enojado con todo y con todos. Que esa ira lo alimentaba a él y te preparaba como un mejor recipiente. Bien, no le hagas fácil tu posesión. Si te mantienes calmado pero fuerte y decidido, no podrá contigo. Jamás lo logrará. Llénate de buenos sentimientos. No necesitas esforzarte mucho. Yo conozco tu alma y está llena de buenas intenciones y sentimientos. Sácala a la luz, Sammy.  
¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando huimos del manicomio en donde acabamos con esa estúpida chupa-cerebros? Que siempre habías estado enojado y en realidad no sabías con qué o con quien. A veces puedes haber creído que era con papá, por lo que te hacía, el modo en que nos trataba, sus ausencias, otras debes haber pensado que estabas furioso conmigo, por obedecer ciegamente a papá, por amar la caza, por sentirme cómodo con esta vida nómada que llevamos desde siempre, pero nada de eso era lo importante en realidad. Tú te sentías enojado porque no controlabas tu vida. Cuando eras pequeño, porque nosotros decidíamos por ti. Papá primero, luego yo cuando él estaba ausente y después aunque estuviese presente, seguí siendo yo quien decidía en tu vida. Y tú no tolerabas eso. Eso era lo que enfurecía. Querías tener el control y pensaste que lo habías logrado cuando te fuiste a Stanford. Lamentablemente ese sueño tuvo que terminar… lo siento, Sammy. Me hubiera gustado que siguieras siendo dueño de tu vida y de tus decisiones. No fue posible. Pero ahora tienes tu revancha, hermano: no dejes que Lucifer tome el control de tu vida, de tu cuerpo, de tu mente. Tú eres quien toma las decisiones ahora, al ciento por ciento. No desperdicies esta oportunidad de demostrar cuán capaz de dominarte eres.  
Y si, he leído lo que me dices acerca de que tu vida comienza con un recuerdo mío y que quisieras que termine así. Mira, hermanito, en mi vida no fuiste mi primer recuerdo pero sí el más importante, el único que ocupa toda mi mente y no dudes que si yo fuera a morir, como ya lo he hecho, mi último pensamiento fue y será para ti. Y ahora que atravesamos estos momentos amargos en nuestra existencia, quisiera traerte a la mente un recuerdo que quizás no sabes lo importante que fue.  
¿Recuerdas cuando tenías 12 años y pasamos una temporada escolar en Buffalo? Bien, a mitad de ese ciclo tu clase tuvo una salida recreativa a un parque en la montaña. Estabas tan emocionado por viajar con tu grupo, por conocer lo que era un día en la vida de los chicos normales... así que firmé la autorización para que hicieras la excursión. La noche antes estuviste muy callado pero yo lo atribuí a los nervios y la ansiedad del viaje. Unos minutos antes de irte a dormir te acercaste a mí, me entregaste una nota y me diste un beso. Te fuiste a la cama. Abrí el papel y allí leí la nota más desgarradora que me puedas haber escrito "Dean, te quiero mucho. Espero que me extrañes y que reces para que regrese de este viaje. Yo te voy a extrañar. Siento ser una carga para ti y prometo no hacerte sufrir." Evidentemente tenías mucho miedo. Era normal. Nunca te habías alejado de mi más que por pocas horas. Y te sentías culpable. Culpable por algo que no habías hecho. Creías que mi silencio y mi distancia eran por tu causa. No, Sammy. En esa época yo atravesaba una verdadera revolución hormonal y estaba lidiando con los problemas de mi propia adolescencia, y además había comenzado a cazar hacía poco, así que mi mente estaba bastante dispersa y te prestaba muy poca atención. Casi no te hablaba, inmerso como estaba en mis propios asuntos. Y eso te indujo a creer que eras el culpable de mi estado de ánimo. Apenas terminé la nota corrí a tu cama para decirte todo lo que sentía, pero ya estabas dormido. Al otro día no pude hablar, sólo te abracé muy fuerte al despedirte. Espero que ese abrazo te haya transmitido todo lo que quería decirte y no podía. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de poner en palabras todo lo que siento y no la voy a desaprovechar. Así que Sam, tu no eres responsable de nada de lo que ha sucedido, estoy orgulloso de ti, hermano. Y aunque se que tienes miedo, como lo tengo yo también, te pido que enfrentes tus temores. Sin culpas. Con serenidad. Y no dudes que estaré rezando cada instante por ti. Aunque Dios no me escuche. Lo haré de todos modos.  
Y sobre todo, recuerda que estos seres sobrenaturales no lo entienden aún. Su verdadero problema es haberse metido contigo y conmigo, hermano. Siempre se trató de nosotros. Nosotros contra el mundo. Mientras sigamos así, nada ni nadie podrá derrotarnos.  
Nos vemos pronto, Sammy.

Tu hermano, Dean.


End file.
